


I'm so sorry

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Series: Jeffburr [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is in love with Tjeffs, Beginning is kinda dark, Bottom Aaron Burr, Bottom Burr, Crying, M/M, Name Calling, One-Sided Attraction, Punishment, Some Bondage, Spanking, Tied Hands, Tjeffs doesn't care, aaron does some crying, but he realizes that he should, dirty talk ig, ending is kinda sad, he also realizes he is an asshole, its only really mentioned like twice, poor bby, sorta - Freeform, spreader bar, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: "Anonymous saidAnything with Aaron Burr and punishment"I have delivered and while yes I posted this on tumblr also it was kinda long and I decided to post it on here as well.Summery is basically in the tags if you wanna know what's in it





	I'm so sorry

Aaron knocked lightly on President Jefferson’s estate door. He didn’t know why exactly he’d been summoned to Jefferson’s home instead of his office but he couldn’t say no. Not to Thomas.

“Aaron. In. Now.” Jefferson had opened the door and Aaron regretted whatever he had done to piss him off even if he didn’t know what it was.

Aaron came inside and was quickly pulled along by Thomas. He stumbled and tripped trying to keep up with Jefferson’s long strides and was finally given some relief when they stopped in Thomas’s home office.

“Burr, is it true you had sex with Hamilton?” Aaron felt his face heat up.

“Uh, yes, but- but not-” Aaron yelped as he was bodily picked up and tossed down onto the bed Thomas kept in his office. Oh. That is what had pissed Thomas off. Aaron had slept with Hamilton a few weeks after he and Jefferson had started whatever this was. That had been four months ago.

“But what Burr. But nothing. You slept with that vile son of a whore. You let me touch you when you were tainted by his disgusting body. I think you deserve some sort of punishment. Don’t you?” Aaron quaked where he lay. Jefferson was furious and it was all his fault. He knew that whatever was coming wasn’t going to be good for him. Not in the slightest.

“Thomas- I’m sorry it was months ago! Ah! Thomas please! I’m sorry- I’m so sorry!” Aaron stopped his pleading when he received a rough slap to the face. It wasnt hard enough to leave a bruise but it still hurt.

“Shut up. You think you apologizing is going to fix what you’ve done? You must be stupider than I thought. But I didn’t think much anyway, let’s be honest Aaron, sluts are rather stupid and you are nothing more than a common whore. Sleeping with everyone who asks you to spread your legs. Fucking filthy.”

Thomas all but tore Aaron’s clothes from his body. His. Aaron was his. And he slept with his rival. How dare he. Thomas had big plans for what he was going to do to Aaron. He wasn’t going to make him beg and wish he had never even met Alexander Hamilton.

Aaron was quickly flipped onto his stomach and his ass received hard smacks. He whimpered and felt tears form in his eyes as the slaps became harder. Thomas was determined to leave bruises. Aaron was his and he wanted Burr to remember what happens when he betrays him. Aaron was going to remember this for a long time.

“Thomas! I’m so sorry sir, I’m so- sorry! Ah- sir please! It hurts!” Aaron grasped the comforter as he received strike after strike. Finally it stopped and Aaron was openly sobbing. His ass riddled with hand prints and bruises had already started to form.

“You are mine Aaron Burr. Do well to remember that. You belong to me and me alone.” Aaron felt his chest swell. He belonged to Thomas. He was Thomas’s. Thomas wanted him.

“Yes sir, all yours. Only yours.” Although in pain, Aaron was in a state of bliss. Maybe now Thomas could love him. Maybe he could belong to Thomas forever.

Aaron rolled onto his back, believing the punishment to be over. As soon as he saw the look on Thomas’s face, Aaron knew that that had just been the start.

“Stay there. Don’t move.” Aaron did as instructed as Thomas stood up and left the room. Aaron calmed himself down. Everything would be okay. He belonged to Thomas, and Thomas didn’t want anything that was damaged so surely he would be okay.

Aaron flinched as the door slammed closed behind Jefferson. “Spread your legs. Hands over your head.”

Aaron did as instructed and felt the bed dip under Jefferson’s weight. Both his wrists were grabbed and tied to the headboard by a silk tie. Aaron tugged lightly to test their resistance and realized that while they hadn’t felt very tight, he would not be getting out of them anytime soon.

Thomas scooted back slightly and strapped something to Aaron’s legs. When Aaron looked he felt a rock drop into his stomach. It was a spreader bar. Jefferson could keep him spread open and ready for however long he wished.

“Now then, I’m going to fuck you. And you don’t get anything out of it. You don’t get to cum, you don’t get to touch yourself, and I swear if I hear you try to weasel out of it I will gag you. Do you understand?” Aaron shuddered and nodded quickly. He would be a good boy. Aaron told himself he was going to try and stay quiet. Thomas hated when he was loud. But Aaron couldn’t help it, he liked to make noise when getting fucked. It made it so much better to him. He wanted Thomas to know he made Aaron feel good.

Thomas roughly shoved two oil slick fingers into Aaron and pulled them in and out a few times before slicking up his cock.

“Thom- Thomas that’s not enough! Please- it’ll hurt!” Aaron tugged on his arms slightly. It wasn’t enough prep. He didn’t want it to hurt. Jefferson was big and it hurt slightly even when prepped properly.

“Sluts don’t need too much prep. You’re probably already loose from being Hamilton’s whore.” With that Jefferson shoved his cock into the warm body beneath him. Aaron screamed and arched his back. For a split moment Thomas felt bad for him. He knew that Aaron had to be in pain because he hadn’t prepped him properly. Thomas knew he was big. He also knew that Aaron was always tight. But then he remembered that Aaron had cheated on him. With Hamilton of all people!

Thomas thrusted roughly into Aaron and hit his prostate dead on. Aaron couldn’t decide if he was overwhelmed by pain or pleasure. But he couldn’t decide with Thomas’s cock going in and out of him.

“Sir- it ah! It feels- Thomas!” Thomas looked at Aaron and watched him writhe underneath him. Aaron’s pupils were blown wide in lust and drool dripped slightly down the side of his chin and onto his throat. His back arched with every thrust and his chest heaved up and down. Aaron’s slim fingers were wrapped into the silk ties tightly, as if to keep him grounded.

He looked beautiful. Thomas slowed, no, Burr was just a thing to fuck. He wasn’t beautiful. Just a toy to use and play with. Thomas felt himself almost come to a complete stop fucking Aaron.

Aaron was his, but he wasn’t anything special. He was only.. only a toy. A beautiful toy, but a toy none the less.

“Tho- Thomas? Are you okay?” Jefferson snapped his eyes up to meet the worried glance of Burr. Why would Burr ask if he was okay? He was hurting him for Christ sake.

“Why?”

“What?” Aaron cocked his head slightly in confusion.

“Why are you asking if I’m okay? Why are you being nice to me? Why aren’t you begging and screaming for me to stop hurting you?!” Thomas stared at Aaron’s face as the look of confusion turned into a soft serene smile.

“Because Thomas, you said I’m yours. And I- I love you Thomas and I want nothing more than to belong to you. I want you to be happy. And if hurting me makes you happy then, well I’m happy too. I want to be yours so I’m okay. I’ll be yours for as long as you want me. You can do whatever you want to me. If you want me to beg and scream I can, if you want that is?”

Thomas stated in disbelief. He quickly reached up and started to take off the spreader bar and undo Aaron’s hands.  
“Get out.”  
“Thomas are you-”

“I SAID GET OUT!” Thomas threw the book on the bedside table at the wall and Aaron quickly ran to the door, collecting his clothes off the floor.

He didn’t get to look back as the office door slammed behind him. Thomas sat back down on the bed and put his face in his hands.

He was such a horrible person. How could he? How could he even think about hurting Aaron that way? When he thought about it he could see it. Aaron loved him so much. Everytime Thomas had fucked him, Aaron gave no complaints. No matter how many times he told Burr to shut up, Aaron always made sure to scream how good Thomas felt. He always.. he always did everything that someone who loved you would do.  
Thomas was such a horrible person. He felt his hands become wet with tears.

Fuck, he- he needed to get Aaron away from him before he hurt him for good.


End file.
